Conversaciones
by panchurripanchula95
Summary: Creado sin querer. XDD


**Esta historia está situada después de la saga de Cell.**

***Todos los personajes incluidos en esta historia son obra y creación de Akira Toriyama.**

****Valentina-sensei (*o*) this is for you C:**

**Conversación**** desde el Corazón.**

_Porque me salvo de Cell? Porque le pidió a ese extraño dragón gigante que nos sacara la bomba que teníamos en nuestros cuerpos? Porque después de todo lo que hice él siguió tratándome bien? Porque fue tan bueno conmigo?_

18 analizaba estas preguntas detenidamente, últimamente había estado más interesada en saber el porqué del actuar de Krilin. Ambos, situados en el sillón de la casita en la playa, frente al televisor apagado. Krilin sostenía la cabeza de la androide entre sus piernas, con su mano trazaba surcos en el rubio cabello de esta simulando un masaje y una caricia al mismo tiempo. De vez en cuando, Krilin tocaba una que otra fibra nerviosa y hacia que 18 se estremeciera, pero a ella parecía gustarle. El androide tenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando analizar más detenidamente las preguntas que su cabeza formulaba. Cuando no encontró respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se levanto para adoptar una postura sentada pero con las piernas entrelazadas (a lo "indio") Krilin se sobresalto con el brusco movimiento que hizo su novia.

-Que ha sido eso?- pregunto Krilin soltando una risita nerviosa, aun no se acostumbraba a los repentinos cambios de humor de 18.

-Quiero saber, porque?- dijo la androide dirigiendo una fría mirada con sus penetrantes ojos celestes.

-Porque qué?- dijo Krilin tomando una aptitud seria.

-Porque me salvaste de Cell?- 18 lanzo la primera pregunta que tomo totalmente desprevenido al ex monje.

-Técnicamente no pude salvarte de Cell.- intento apaciguar el ambiente

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Krilin. Cualquiera de tus amigos podría haberme liquidado cuando estuve inconsciente.- 18 frunció el ceño. Krilin bajo la mirada.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que…- Krilin se sonrojo. 18 enarco una ceja.- El beso… el beso que me diste en la carretera cambio mi percepción sobre ti.- 18 quedo asombrada.

_Ósea que con ese simple beso hice que Krilin cambiara su opinión de mi? Nunca lo hice con ese propósito _pensó 18.

-Con ese beso sentí que no eras un simple "androide" que había un poco de humanidad y sentimientos dentro de ti. Y cuando Bulma me dio ese control para destruirte, simplemente no pude hacerlo. Eras otra víctima más de ese maldito viejo. Nada fue culpa tuya. No podía destruirte así como así. Por eso decidí romper el control. Aunque Cell logro absorberte.- 18 acaricio la cara de Krilin.

-Ósea que el deseo de las bombas vino de eso.- dijo 18. Krilin asintió.

-Pensé que tenías derecho a seguir con tu vida. Ser feliz con 17. Aunque no sabía que él era tu hermano.- dijo Krilin sonrojándose. 18 soltó una carcajada.

-No puedo creer que pensaras que 17 era mi novio. Digamos que no es mi tipo de hombre.- 18 miro a Krilin y le cerró un ojo. Krilin se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Aun no entiendo el propósito del deseo…- dijo 18. Ella había entendido todo claramente pero quería seguir molestando a Krilin.

-Tenías derecho a ser feliz. Rehacer tu vida tranquilamente y sin ese miedo que podría producirte aquella bomba.- dijo Krilin apuntando el vientre de 18.

-Querías que rehiciera mi vida… sola?

-No, sola no. Con alguien que pudiera darte el amor que tanto anhelabas.

-Y tu pensaste que ese eras tú? Desde el principio?- pregunto 18 con un ligero tono de indignación y sarcasmo.

-Pues…. No…. Lo que pasa es que..- Krilin pasó su mano por la nuca y bajo la mirada. _Jaque Mate. _Pensó.

-Tranquilo, al final igual me quede contigo, no?- 18 acaricio la cara de Krilin suavemente.

-Digamos que era el único "pretendiente" que tenias.

-Y porque lo aseguras? Nunca te conté esas grandes aventuras que tuve con otros hombres en el pasado? Crees que has sido el único?- Krilin se sorprendió por las palabras de su esposa. El siempre había pensado que el había sido el único hombre en la vida de 18. Enterarse de lo contrario justo ahora lo había dejado desconcertado.

-Nunca lo habías mencionado 18..- 18 al ver la tristeza surcando la cara del hombrecito lanzo una carcajada y le dio un rápido beso.

-Tonto, de verdad piensas que soy una mujer de muchos hombres? Has sido el único hombre en mi vida, sin contar a 17 claro. El no cuenta.- 18 acaricio la cabeza de Krilin.

-18, tu humor es tan negro.- suspiro Krilin.- Eso es lo que me gusta de ti… Te amo.

Las palabras de Krilin tomaron desprevenida al androide. Sus ojos celestes penetraron en los de Krilin. Se acerco a él y le dio un tierno y largo beso.

-Yo también te amo.

-Si fuera necesario…. Daria la vida por ti 18.- La androide frunció el ceño y golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Krilin lanzándolo un par de metros mas allá.

-No vuelvas a decir eso estúpido. Crees que no sé cuantas veces te han revivido gracias a esas extrañas esferas? No lo dogas ni en broma, entendido?

Krilin se levanto del suelo y comenzó a acomodarse los huesos que no estaban en su lugar y se dirigió hacia el sofá.

-Que fue eso 18?- dijo Krilin un poco enojado, preocupado y asustado por el repentino cambio de actitud que había tenido su esposa.

-No puedes andar entregándole tu vida a cualquiera sabes? Ahora tienes una familia que cuidar!- dijo 18 aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero siempre te he cuidado… Familia? Pero si solo somos nosotros dos!

-Ya no mas…- dijo 18 dejando de lado su enojo y dando paso a una gran sonrisa. Krilin dudo un poco. Cuando entendió lo que 18 quiso decirle la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, vamos a tener un bebe!- dijo 18. Krilin tomo su cara y le dio un tierno beso. Desde ahora tendría que cuidar de dos personas. Dos personas a las cuales amaba incondicionalmente.

**Fin.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0**

**Espero que les guste, salió por coincidencia mientras escucho a Miguel Bosé en el Festival de Viña cantando "Te amare". Querida Valentina quiero la historia de Naruto/Tsunade AHORA WEON! Y ojalas que sea bien largo y saques toda tu inspiración como lo haces con tus "historias de hombres" pero céntrate en un hombre y una mujer XDD**


End file.
